Forgotten Yamato x Akatsuki Male reader
by StoryLaces
Summary: Summary: You and Hidan were assigned a mission to eliminate 2 skilled leaf shinobi. With your memory purposefully erased you don't remember anything from when you lived in the leaf village, but one of your targets seem to remember you very well. :Oneshot?: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto


**Summary: You and Hidan were assigned a mission to eliminate 2 skilled leaf shinobi. With your memory purposefully erased you don't remember anything from when you lived in the leaf village, but one of your targets seem to remember you very well.**

 **:Oneshot?:**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

(m/n) = Male name

(e/c) = Eye color

(f/m/n) = First male name (first name)

(l/n) = Last name

000000000000

You sat on a branch of a tree in the woods near the hidden leaf village, your former village. Your Akatsuki cloak hiding the growing smirk on your face.

You and Hidan were paired together for a mission to eliminate 2 hidden leaf ninja that impose a threat to the organization. Kakuzu was out on one of his many money collecting jobs and prefered that Hidan did not tag along, thus, the jashinist was to accompany you on this mission, but of course you were held up by his annoying and time consuming habits.

"Seriously Hidan? We take out one squad of leaf shinobi and you're already making sacrifices. We have a mission to do you know" you stated in a teasing tone, your smirk turning into a grin.

"Shut uuup (m/n), I haven't given a sacrifice to lord Jashin for a long time. Just wait a little while I'm sure it won't take that long," He spoke while laying on the ground with his retractable spear sticking out of his chest.

". . . You're annoying, I'm going on ahead, find me whenever you're done. Actually, I probably would have killed our targets by the time you catch up so don't even bother" You stand from your seated position and started to jump from branch to branch. Hidan was yelling after you in protest, but you barely heard him as your mind had already drifted to the two targets you've been assigned.

"Kakashi Hatake and Yamato huh... This sure won't be easy" you found yourself mumbling as you went in search of the two.

You had known them both very well before leaving to join the Akatsuki, but that didn't matter now, for you had purposely placed a jutsu on yourself so that you could forget about them and everything about the hidden leaf village. The only thing you could remember were their names and features.

"I must of had a good reason for putting myself under such a jutsu... To late to try and think about it now I guess, I can't remember a thing,"

Coming back from your thoughts and into reality you stopped in your tracks and landed on the ground, crouching behind the forest's bushes.

Your (e/c) orbs scan the open field in front of you, stopping on a large, out of place waterfall structure with dozens of clones standing on a long sturdy wooden platform.

"What in Jashin's name.." You say to yourself before you finally notice two older Nin sitting closer to the ground. One was occupied in a book laying across on a bench and the other was sitting in the middle of a circle made up of wooden totem-like structures, his hand was outstretched and towards the clones on the waterfall.

"Hn, well well well, look at this, our targets and the 9 tails jinchuuriki are all out here together. What a steal... But as tempting as it is I shouldn't show myself while the brat is there, I might not come out alive"

You already knew that fighting Kakashi and Yamato was going to be a problem on its own so you decided not to bite off more than you can chew.

You sat patiently watching for a few minutes as you tried to develop a plan that wouldn't end in your death. Luckily, you didn't have to wait long before all the clones disappeared and the Jinchuuriki fainted, falling down the waterfall and being saved by Kakashi. The boy was out cold.

The too older ninja seemed to be discussing something before Kakashi nodded as if agreeing to whatever they talked about, then heading off into the direction of the village with the 9 tails boy.

"Hmm..." You started to think while your eyes trailed from the fleeing Copy Ninja to Yamato, who was standing from his previous spot. You're eyes widen as you caught him making a hand sign, but he was too fast and you were only able to stand before your body was surrounded by flexible wooden pillars that emerged from the ground, almost crushing you.

"Damn, I thought I was well hidden" you cursed as Yamato suddenly appeared in front of you. He's quick.

"Huh? (m/n) is that really you?" You weren't sure if it was because you were getting the life squeezed out of you, but you could've sworn the other male was blushing. To your surprise you felt the wood release jutsu loosen its grip ever so slightly.

"That cloak, you've joined the Akatsuki" It was more of a statement then a question, but you answered him anyway.

"Yes I did, Yamato" you tread carefully, not knowing your past relationship with Yamato. He seemed to be giving off a bittersweet reaction to your presence.

"(m/n), what were you thinking, I know what happened was-" "Save it," you cut him off.

"Your efforts to 'save' me or whatever will be for nothing, I had my memories erased and it was probably for this particular reason. You must have been very dear to me, but know that I feel nothing towards you now" your tone was harsh, but you didn't care. You wanted to be saved of a sob story that you couldn't even remember.

Before Yamato could respond a kunai was placed close against his neck from behind, his eyes widen as he noticed the one entangled in his Jutsu was but a clone as it started to melt and shift into a black tar substance.

"Black tar substitution, my favorite" you say teasingly, pressing the kunai closer to his throat.

"Why are you here (m/n), are you after Naruto?" There was a hint of pain in his voice. This made you scowl "No, I came just to kill you, Yamato" it wasn't a complete lie, but you singled him out in hopes of getting him angry. The looks he was giving you were full of pity and sorrow and you found it disgusting and irritating.

Caught off guard, Yamato swiftly pushed your hand away from his neck and turned to knee you hard in the gut. You quickly jump back to gain some distance but Yamato was already charging towards you, his arm forming into multiple wooden appendages. Unable to dodge in time you brace for impact, but instead you felt a hand caress your cheek before soft lips met with your own. Yamato was kissing you and you couldn't understand why.

The feeling in your chest was familiar, like you've felt it before, but you couldn't pinpoint from where. You let the wood style user kiss you, but you wouldn't kiss back.

Yamato pulled back and his eyes met yours.

"Why... What is the reason of this" you asked, backing away from him. Yamato's arm was still in it's wood release form and you didn't want to be caught off guard again.

"(m/n), I understand that you no longer remember, but you need to know that you have been forgiven. No one in the village holds you accountable for what happened that night. You didn't kill your comrades on propose, you aren't a criminal and I still... I still love you. You don't belong in the Akatsuki (m/n)." His gaze was serious and his raven eyes locked onto your (e/c) ones.

You frown. "Like I said before, I don't remember what happened while I was in this village and I don't remember you," a growl was forming in your throat. Before you could form the appropriate hands signs for your jutsu a red scythe came down in between you and Yamato causing you both to jump back.

"Hidan! Get out of my way you fool!"

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen (m/n). It looks like this guy is taking affect on you and our seal we placed on your memory is breaking. Before we kill this guy we're gonna have to tighten that seal or your memories will start flooding back." The silver haired man lowered his scythe as he walked in between you and Yamato.

"How could you possibly know that, I still feel nothing for this village and I still don't know who this guy is to me, so let's complete the miss-" you stopped yourself when Hidan slightly lifted his three bladed scythe and put it at a tilt so you could get a good look at your own reflection in one of the blades.

You could see that on your forehead there was the word 'Forget' that was starting to appear in kanji. "F*ck..." You whispered to yourself before your gazed lifted from the blade and subconsciously to Yamato who was a few feet away from you and your partner. He had a look of determination and. . . A hint of hope in his eye.

You quickly break the gaze, starting to feel sick to your stomach and an uneasy feeling crept into your chest causing you place a hand over your heart.

"We should go... Now" you manage to say in between soft shallow breaths.

"I know that, I'm the one who said it," Hidan cursed under his breath.

"No (m/n), don't go, you have to know the truth! Why do you choose to live like this? Without remembering your past? Not even remembering who you are!" Yamato took a step forward, wanting to get closer to you.

"Enough Tenzo, I know very well who I am. I am (f/m/n) (l/n) of the Akatsuki, and an enemy to the hidden leaf," and with that both you and Hidan disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Leaving Yamato at a lost for words, heartbroken.


End file.
